


Armistice

by HelloItsTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Langst, Lotor is very ooc, M/M, Multi, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), The Lancelot is unrequited, emotionally abusive relationship, klangst, lotor is thirsty, no lion swap, o started this before we knew anything about him, please save lance, self-deprication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloItsTrash/pseuds/HelloItsTrash
Summary: When Prince Lotor sees Lance for the first time, something within him sparks. He calls for an cease-fire in exchange for the Blue Paladin. To the horror of Voltron, he agrees.





	1. Truce

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on my tumblr, but i decided to bring it over here. Hope you enjoy!

Lotor had Voltron right where he wanted them: separated, half in battle, half evacuating survivors on the planet below, tension high.

The prince landed his ship a distance from the Blue and Green Lions. Close enough to see, but far enough to not be spotted. With any luck, he could take out two paladins right here and now.

The air smelled of smoke, and panicked screams filled Lotor’s ears. He could see the blue paladin ushering survivors into his teammate’s Lion. When the man turned, and Lotor saw his face, heat stirred in the prince’s gut. Something about the paladin’s dark skin glistening with sweat… the cheekbones… the messy hair… the lean figure….

Lotor felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time: longing. Craving. Unadulterated lust. He had to have the blue paladin. He would do whatever it took.

Lotor returned to his ship, no longer caring if he was spotted. Once he exited the atmosphere, he opened a comm channel to his men and Voltron.

“Hold your fire!” he commanded. “I order all Galran soldiers to stand down at once. Paladins of Voltron, I now speak directly to you. We can put an end to this fighting with a simple deal: I’ll cease fire, if you give me the blue paladin-“

“Absolutely not.” Keith and Shiro’s voices rang out above Lotor’s.

The prince grimaced. He locked onto the blue paladin’s frequency and sent a message directly to him.

“Blue paladin,” he said, his voice smooth and dripping with honey, “I hate this war just as much as you do. I want to end it. All you have to do is come with me.”

“Why me?” Lotor moaned internally at the sound of the man’s voice.

“Think of all the lives that will be spared. All the ridiculous killing that will never-“

“Okay.” Lotor blinked owlishly, completely at a loss for words. He didn’t expect his to accept so quickly. “Guys, I’m taking the deal.”

“Lance, no!”

“You can’t!”

“We need you! The universe needs you!”

“I know,” Lance sighed, “that’s why I’m going.”

“I won’t let you.”

“I have to, Keith. I’m sorry…”

The Blue Lion soon joined Lotor above the atmosphere. The prince smirked triumphantly.

“I’m sending you the coordinates to the ship you’re going to board. Until then, my kitten.” The prince sent out his final message to the blue paladin before telling his soldiers the good news. Everyone returned to their docking ship. Lotor felt that same longing in his gut, only now it was stronger than ever.

~

Keith paced angrily around the common room.

“What the hell was he thinking?!” he fumed. “He’s going to get himself killed or worse!”

Shiro put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “He was saving out lives. We almost go killed.”

“I should’ve tried harder to stop him…” Pidge muttered from their spot on the couch. They curled up tighter, rubbing their watering eyes. “I was right there. I could’ve stopped him. I-“ Their words were cut off by a choked sob. Allura was there in a second to comfort the green paladin.

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Hunk spoke, shifting uncomfortably. “Lance was never the type to be swayed easily. If he sets his mind on something, it’s impossible to change it.”

“Why didn’t we go after them?” Keith growled.

Coran sighed, combing his hair back with his fingers. “That would violate the cease fire. Besides, Shiro said it himself, we were dying out there. If it weren’t for Lance, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Keith resigned himself to leaning against a wall. “So what are we gonna do? We can’t leave him there.”

“Where do we start? The Galra are all over the universe. They could be anywhere by now…” Hunk slouched lower.

Pidge sniffed, sitting up properly. Allura moved to accommodate. “I managed to put a tracking device on the mothership- y’know to track Lotor. Luckily, Lance was taken to the same one, but I can’t say if he’ll still be there…”

Shiro smiled warmly, hoping to reassure his teammate. “Lotor’s smart, he would’ve moved Lance by now. Until we find him it’ll just be business as usual. We’ll follow every lead we can. We’re getting our friend back.”

It was a good place to start, but they had a universe to search. The paladins could only hope that Lance could bare whatever torture the Galra had instore.


	2. Kitten

Lance followed the coordinates Lotor sent with a heavy heart. He shut off Blue’s tracking, despite her protests. He didn’t want his team risking their lives just to save him. After all, they had a universe to think about.

Lance landed his Lion in an empty hangar. He waited grimly for whatever would happen next. When a door opened, he watched as Prince Lotor himself approached.

His long white hair framed his handsome face. His hands rested neatly behind his back. He looked clean, polished, and much nicer than he did on his transmissions.

“Blue paladin!” Lotor called jovially, spreading his arms wide. “Come out. Let me greet you properly.”

Lance pat Blue’s console – not as a goodbye, but as a promise for return – before joining the prince on the hangar floor. The Lion’s shields instantly raised.

“So, where are you gonna take me? A cell? A torture chamber? Or are you gonna kill me right now?” Lance clenched his fists.

Lotor chuckled. “Oh, no, my pretty kitty. I have something a little more, mmm… self-indulgent in mind.”

The prince snapped his fingers, and one of the sentries stepped forward. It raised its gun, then jammed it into the side of Lance’s head.

The paladin collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

~

Soft and inviting were the two words that come to mind when Lance awoke. He opened his eyes, expecting the whole ordeal to have been some elaborate dream, but no such luck.

Lance found himself on an overly-pillowed king-size bed. The silk covers were red and gold. Matching drapes hung down elegantly. Next to him was a nightstand, and even further to his right, a dresser. Across the room, a vanity sat against the left wall. Various cosmetics were laid out on top. Next to that, a wardrobe. In the middle of the room, a small sitting area was arranged. Two couches, some chairs, and a coffee table (Is it a coffee table if it’s in space? Lance decided it didn’t matter) was all it encompassed.

Upon closer inspection, Lance found that every vent hand been barred and the door was locked from the outside (which, in hindsight, was obvious).

After seeing all there was to see, the silence settled around Lance. He may have been a prisoner, but it was the solitude that bothered him the most. Lance thrived in a crowd; in the spotlight. He grew up with a big family, so he always had some attention on him. The still quiet was almost suffocation.

When the door opened, Lance’s head involuntarily snapped toward the sound. He recoiled at the sight of Lotor.

“Hello, Kitten,” The prince purred.

“Where am I?” Lance demanded.

Lotor smirked evenly. He walked to one of the chairs and gestured to it. “Come. Sit. I’d love to get to know you better.”

Lance brought a knee to his chin. “I’m fine here.”

“I said: sit.”

Lotor’s voice had a deadly threatening tone that made the paladin comply.

Lotor stood behind Lance, then brought his face to Lance’s ear. He hummed in satisfaction as he ran his hands over the man’s shoulders and down his chest.

“W- What are you doing?” Lance stuttered, trying not to squirm under the prince’s touch.

“Surveying my prize.”

The malice in Lotor’s voice was gone, but his eyes still held a deadly glint. The paladin sat stock still under that gaze, disgust in his throat.

“This bulky armor simply won’t do…. Find something in the wardrobe and model it for me.”

Lotor’s hands slid away, but Lance could still feel his light breath on his ear.

“And if I refuse?”

“You’re free to do as you please, you are my guest after all. But just know that I always get what I want one way or another.”

Lotor placed himself at the couch across from Lance, smirking devilishly. The lust in the prince’s eyes was chilling and made Lance’s skin crawl. He swallowed, tightening his grip on the arms of his chair. It was best to just suck it up and endure, right? He had to.

For his team.

For Earth.

For the universe.


	3. Coping

It was silent and dark in the Castle of Lions. The paladins were asleep, exhausted after the day’s mission. Things were harder without Lance, to say the least. Hunk spaced out constantly; Keith and Shiro were on edge, jumping at sudden sounds; Coran and Allura attended to the castle, checking and fixing things that weren’t broken; and Pidge struggled to cope with the loss of yet another family member.

It’s in these dark hours of what could loosely be called night that Shiro found the green paladin in the kitchen, illuminated only by their laptop and various other small machines.

“It’s late,” the older man called, flipping on the lights.

Pidge jumped slightly, squinting to adjust their eyes. They looked down at their hands and sighed. “I know… Why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep. I thought a midnight snack might help. You?”

“…I couldn’t sleep either. How could I? Lance is out there somewhere with Lotor doing who-knows-what to him. I can’t rest until I find something-”

“Pidge-” Shiro tried, but they continued on as if he weren’t there.

“It’s been three weeks since we last saw him. They could have cut off his arm, or leg, or tongue, or worse! He could be dead, Shiro! Or, he could be alive, being tortured to insanity as we speak! I’ve already lost one brother, I can’t lose another!”

Pidge’s breaths were labored. Tears welled in their eyes. Shiro stepped forward, pulling the younger paladin into his arms.

“That’s not going to happen.”

Pidge gripped at Shiro’s shirt. They let out their grief-filled sobs, as their leader carded his fingers through their hair. When Pidge next spoke, it was weak and choked.

“I can’t lose him too…”

“No one is losing anybody. We’re gonna find him, and we’re gonna bring him home.” Shiro shifted so Pidge could face him. “But it’s not gonna do anyone any good if you’re too tired to function. Your lack of sleep shows.”

It was true, Pidge had dangerously dark circles under their eyes. Their reaction time was slowing. They missed obvious things. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, Pidge couldn’t keep living like that.

“But-”

“Please. Please get some sleep.”

The green paladin hesitated, but soon gave in to Shiro’s pleas. They nodded reluctantly, pulling out of their leader’s grasp. The older man closed the laptop as Pidge started out of the kitchen, wiping the tear tracks from their cheeks.

Shiro walked Pidge back to their room. When they reached Pidge’s door they said, “You didn’t have to walk me back, you know.”

“Would you actually have gone to sleep if I didn’t?” The green paladin looked at the ground, ashamed. “That’s what I thought. Get some rest.”

Pidge opened their door. “I will. Goodnight, Shiro.”

“Goodnight, Pidge.”

Pidge slept for the next fourteen hours. No one bothered them.

~

“Can you tell me something, Kitten?”

Lance crossed his legs, not meeting Lotor’s gaze. The prince paced tauntingly in front of Lance’s spot on the bed. The paladin picked at the gloves of his jumpsuit (his armor having been removed by Lotor personally). The prince took Lance’s silence as incentive to continue (Lance had learned that Lotor liked silence. Too much talking meant punishment).

“Why did you join Voltron?”

Lance’s brow furrowed. Why would Lotor want to know that?

“No one made you join,” he reasoned. “You stayed away from Earth - from your family - on your own accord. You abandoned them. You let them believe you to be dead. You left them without a second thought.”

“I didn’t-”

“Do you know the worst part? The paladins are supposed to be your friends, yes?” Lotor braced his arms at Lance’s sides, their faces mere inches apart. “Why haven’t they let you go home? They know you miss it, don’t they? Why haven’t they showed you the kindness you deserve? Why have they kept you from those who love you?”

“Blue chose me. I had to leave-”

“I understand the green paladin is somewhat of a genius? Why couldn’t they find a way for you to contact your family?”

“Pidge has their own family to find-”

“Why should their family matter more than yours?”

The faint gasp the escaped Lance’s throat was enough to let Lotor know he’d succeed.

Lance’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears. The prince’s words slowly sunk in. Why hadn’t he gone home? Why couldn’t he at least talk to his family? Allura always stressed bonding and the paladins being in peak physical and mental condition, but no one could take any down time for him to find a way to contact Earth?

Lotor pressed a gentle kiss to the corners of Lance’s eyes. He didn’t realize he’d started crying.

“You don’t need to waste your time thinking about your so-called friends.” The prince took Lance’s face in his hands. “You have me now, my Pretty Kitty. You have no use for teammates who aren’t even trying to find you.” At this, Lance’s eyes widened. It wasn’t a huge leap in logic. He wasn’t important enough, anyway. “I’ll keep you safe, Kitten.”

The paladin’s breath caught in his throat. He’d heard those words before from someone he loved. Someone who, apparently, couldn’t be bothered to try and save him. Someone he gave his heart to, and lead him to believe he’d received his in return.

Turns out he’d been wrong.

~

Sanity is a very fragile thing, and Lance’s was crumbling. In the four weeks he’d been in Lotor’s care, the paladin started to see and hear things.

It began with just his name. He’d hear people calling him: his mother, his best friend, his boyfriend (could he even call him that anymore? There’s no way he still loves him after how long he’s been away). Whenever Lance turned to look, he’d still be alone. Lotor never used the man’s name, preferring ‘Kitty’ or 'Kitten.’ Lance learned to ignore the calls, following the rule of 'if he hears his name, it’s not real.’

These hallucinations evolved into laughter: Pidge’s stifled giggles when Lance made a muttered comment during a diplomatic meeting only Allura really needed to go to; Coran’s boisterous guffawing at one of Lance’s stories as the pair cleaned the Castle; Keith’s rarely-heard, unrestrained laugh as Lance poked at his most ticklish spots.

The paladin came to ignore this too. The only one who laughed was Lotor. His was a low, sinister chuckle that sent a shiver down Lance’s spine.

He started to see things. Out of the corners of his eyes, Lance would see Hunk mixing something in a large bowl; his younger family members running by, playing tag or manhunt; Shiro and Allura discussing battle strategies.

Whenever he turned to look, they dissolved like his hope of rescue. Lance was alone. This is what he had to tell himself so as to not get his hopes up. He’d made the mistake of looking directly at his hallucinations far too many times. He stopped falling for it.

Lance knew it wasn’t real (he’d resigned himself to the fact that his team didn’t care), but that didn’t stop his name from being called, or his friends’ laughter, or the visions. It only made Lance fall faster and deeper into insanity.

The only time the world was in perfect clarity was when Lotor visited. As a result, Lance tried to prolong the prince’s stay as long as he could, but Lotor was smart. He knew what he wanted from Lance and how to get it. The paladin’s desperate and touch-starved state only made everything easier.

Lotor was winning.

He was Lance’s beacon of light, saving the man from fumbling around in the darkness.

A darkness that consumed him.

A darkness he’d do almost anything to escape.


	4. Pain

Keith fell in love very much in the same way a fire is started: slowly and cautiously.

But inevitably, if left unchecked, the fire will roar out of control and consume whatever happens to be in its path.

Keith pined after Lance for exactly seven months, three weeks, and five days. The pair coming together happened quite on accident. They were in the heat of battle when the blue paladin let slip a few choice words that revealed all. After that the two were inseparable.

Until…. Well….

Keith never could just sit and stew in his emotions. He had to have and outlet, lest he self-destruct. He found solace in the burning of his muscles after a good long workout. He could almost delude himself into thinking he could sweat out his feelings.

It was just after lunch when the red paladin entered the training hall. He set his water bottle and towel down along a wall in a robotic, practiced motion.

He’d kept everything inside for too long. Two weeks after he lost Lance he came here. Then at one month and a week. And again at two months. And now, at two and a half months, he had a lot to work out.

He pulled his hair out of his face, steeled his resolve (though his walls felt like they were made of dust), and called out the first number that popped into his head.

“Start training sequence level forty-two.”

In hindsight, this was a stupid idea and he was going to get himself killed, but part of him didn’t care. Part of him thought he could do more - be more.

So, Keith drew his beyard, faced the gladiator, and was promptly thrown against a wall.

He rolled out of the way of another attack. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. This is what he wanted, to forget. At least for a while.

If he didn’t think about it, he didn’t have to face it.

He slashed at the gladiator, but it was faster and countered the swing expertly. It got behind Keith, and sent him back to the ground with a swift kick to his back. His forehead smacked against the floor, a dull thud echoed in his ears. Black swam in the corners of his vision. Before he had time to collect himself, the gladiator pulled Keith up, and threw him against another wall.

Maybe he swam too far out.

Maybe he was drowning.

The gladiator toyed with Keith as if he were a rag doll, unrelenting and unapologetic. This level wasn’t programmed to stop when the challenger was down. Yet another dangerous oddity of Altean technology.

Dangerous being the keyword.

With every new bruise, Keith found himself dawning on a terrifying realization: none of this mattered. Who cares what level the gladiator is on? Who cares how many bones he brakes? Who cares?

Training wasn’t going to bring Lance back.

“End training sequence.”

Keith slumped down against the nearest wall as the program shut down. He deactivated his beyard, stared at it for a second, and then chucked it as hard as he could across the room. Hot, burning tears rolled down his cheeks. His chest contorted in a painful, suffocating way. The sorrow and self-pity clogged his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think.

Keith pressed his palms into his eyes. He pulled his knees up as close as he could. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could just disappear. If he didn’t exist, he couldn’t miss Lance.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Keith’s pathetic form. Some sensible part of his knew it was his brother, but that hardly mattered. None of this mattered.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Keith didn’t respond, he only hiccupped loudly, his tears falling faster.

“Yeah, that’s it. Let it out. Afterwards we can get you into a healing pod, then you can take a hot shower, and put on your pajamas, and take a nice, long nap. How’s that sound?”

The younger man leaned into Shiro’s chest. That was as good an answer as any.

~

Lance fluffed out his pretty pastel skirt, patiently waiting for Lotor to return with a brush. His hair had gotten long enough to play with, and the prince was set on doing just that. Lotor waved Lance over to the couch, a welcoming smile on his face.

“Come on, Kitten. Let’s see what we can do with your hair.”

The brunette nodded, and complied. Lotor’s fingers were nimble and gentle. He was careful with any knots, petting anywhere he pulled as an apology.

“All these white strands….” the prince muttered. Lance could hear the displeasure in his voice.

He panicked for a second, but soon regained his composure. He just had to fix this. He could do that. Maybe.

“W- Well then my hair could be pretty and white like yours?” Would this work?

The last time Lotor got upset with Lance he didn’t visit for four days. The hallucinations got particularly worse during that time. That couldn’t happen again. He couldn’t lose his mind.

Lotor chuckled lowly. “I suppose so.” The brunette just barely held back a sigh. “It’s unfortunate that your hair isn’t quite long enough to tie up yet. Oh well, I can wait.”

Lotor pressed a kiss to the skin behind Lance’s ear. The shorter man giggled, playing along with the prince’s game.

“That tickles!”

Lotor laughed. Genuinely laughed, for what was probably the first time. He embraced Lance, suddenly playful.

“Does it now?” He taunted.

“Yes! I’m very ticklish!” Lance protected his neck, but foolishly left his sides open for the prince to pinch. He squeaked involuntarily as his hands jumped to defend. He giggled, pulling away from Lotor. He nearly tripped over the long train of his burlesque skirt, but quickly recovered.

The two ran around the sizable bedroom, still laughing more than either had in so, so long. Lotor eventually caught up, gathering Lance in his arms, and pressing joyful kisses into is jaw.

And Lance still laughed, because he was too ticklish for his own good, and all the affection was too much not to laugh.

But the laugh wasn’t his own. It was some stranger’s with the same voice, because Lance would never laugh so brightly for someone like Lotor.

It was horrible.

It was disgusting.

He hated it.

~

With the capture of the Blue Paladin came a division in Galran opinion. One faction took pride in and praised Prince Lotor for the capture. The other faction was steadfast in their opinion that Prince Lotor was spending far too much time with his prize, leaving almost all of his duties to his generals. They were capable, yes, but they weren’t the prince. They weren’t the ones that needed to be capable.

The issue wasn’t so bad, until one day Lotor decided to take his pet for a walk. The human, clinging to Lotor’s arm, refused to face any of the soldiers or sentries, instead favoring his clothed feet.

No one could deny that the Blue Paladin lived up to the hype. He was handsome, and toned, and almost ethereal with his stark white hair, which, by Galran understanding, was not common in humans. The clothes Lotor dressed him in highlighted his best qualities (in Lotor’s opinion, these would be his legs and chest). He was truly a valuable prize.

But that didn’t excuse Lotor’s negligence.

There were calls for a new leader - one that would take their duties seriously, and continue the conquest of the universe. This was met with protesters citing the armistice. They were contradicted, saying that there was no formal document.

Both factions had valid points, but neither could gain any ground when Lotor payed them no mind. The Galran Empire wasn’t a democracy, it was a dictatorship. And the dictator couldn’t care less what his people thought.

~

Pidge had called an impromptu meeting to the common room. They stood before everyone, laptop in hand, eyes beyond bloodshot.

“Okay, don’t freak out,” they said, trying to conceal a yawn, “but I have a lead.”

Keith froze at his place by the wall. Shiro shot him a worried glance.

“…you mean it?” Hunk muttered, his long blank eyes finally regaining some of their previous life.

Pidge stuttered for a second, trying to explain themselves before saying, “I’ve pulled three all-nighters following this, and it might be nothing, but there is a chance that Lance is in the Drankai system. But, like I said, it might be nothing.”

Shiro stood, smiling encouragingly at the Green Paladin. “Good work, Pidge. Something is better than nothing. Let’s follow this lead and see where it takes us.”

Allura tied her hair up, standing at Pidge’s side. She rested a hand on their shoulder. “Alright, paladins, too your stations. Let’s go bring Lance home.”

It wasn’t much - just a shred of hope, really - but it was something.

Something is better than nothing.


	5. Hopeless

The paladins leaned back in their Lions. Red had his comms shut off. Yellow was too quiet. Green breathed too heavily. Black gave out a half-hearted order.

It was nothing.

There was nothing.

~

Long hair was rather difficult to deal with, Lance had learned. His was now just barely long enough to reach mid back. Lotor spent most of his time playing with the silver strands, braiding and weaving expertly with nimble fingers. Lance had a new hairstyle every day now.

Lance was only ever taken from his room once. He was paraded around the base, earning longing, but fearful, looks.

Lotor didn’t like that. He had no intention of sharing his toy. That’s all Lance really was anymore. A toy. A doll to dress up and play with. A music box that sang in a beautiful language Lotor had never heard.

He was an object. A thing to rename, and touch, and fawn over.

He wasn’t Lance. He’d probably been Kitten for a long time, if he were being honest. He heard a name he knew was his called by voices he barely recognized, but the name didn’t seem to fit anymore. So much had happened. So much had changed. He was lost in his own mind, not quite sure what was real anymore.

Did he always like the color purple? Was that always his favorite?

Was his hair always silver? Was it always like this?

Had he ever worn a skirt before? He had to have, but he didn’t know.

Lotor was the only thing he was sure of.

~

Shiro was beginning to think that everything happened after hours. Maybe it was the illusion of solitude, maybe sleep deprivation made people more open.

It was Allura this time. It was so late at night, and Shiro had been so careful to make sure everyone was at least in bed. The last thing he need was for Pidge to pull more all-nighters, or for Keith to train himself half to death, or for Hunk to stress cook. But the princess managed to escape his meticulous routine. She stood at the Castle’s controls, brow furrowed. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, focused on whatever she was seeing on the screen before her.

“Why don’t you get some rest, princess?” Shiro called.

Allura didn’t shift her gaze. “I can’t yet. I’m so close...”

“It’s not healthy to push yourself like this.”

The princess turned to glare at Shiro, a scowl on her lips. “So we just leave Lance to Lotor? We cannot waste time on things like sleep! Not when one of the Paladins is out there in the hands of the enemy, not to mention they have the Blue Lion, or have you forgotten that?!” Allura took a deep, stabilizing breath. “Lance’s sacrifice means the salvation of countless lives, and the tangible possibility of peace, and I’ve wanted that for so long.”

“But?”

“But, this is not how I wanted it to happen. If peace has to come at the cost of the Blue Paladin’s - at Lance’s - life, then I think we need to find another way.” She took another deep breath. “That is why I cannot rest. I need to find our Paladin and our Lion before it’s too late.”

“I’m worried about them too, but we’re useless to Lance if we’re collapsing from neglect to our health. Everyone else is asleep, hell, Pidge and Keith are asleep-“

“I am not Pidge or Keith, and I am not you. I will sleep when we have another lead on Lotor-“

“And what do you intend to do once we find them? You’ll be too sleep deprived-“

“I will be perfectly capable of fighting-!”

“Not if you neglect your body-!”

“I’ll have you know that Alteans-!“

“You can’t function on sleep from four days ago!”

Allura inhaled sharply. She balled her fists, and squared her shoulders. She opened her mouth, but shut it at Shiro’s fixed stare and raised eyebrow. She instead turned back to the console.

“Princess-“

“Let me do this.”

Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated this part. He tried being Takashi Shirogane. He tried being Allura’s concerned friend. Clearly, that wouldn’t work. He had to be tough. He had to be just as stubborn as her. He had to be the one to pull her back to reality.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t go about it in a Shiro kind of way.

He sat in his designated “Black Paladin” chair in front of Allura, resting an ankle on his thigh, getting comfortable.

“What the quiznack are you doing?” The princess cursed.

Shiro shrugged. “If you’re not sleeping, I’m not sleeping. Who knows, maybe you can bounce ideas off of me? Two heads are better than one, as they say.”

Allura gaped, stuttering for a second. “Don’t be ridiculous. You should rest with the others.”

“And you shouldn’t?”

“Well, I mean-“

“Why should my well-being matter more than yours?”

Allura bit her lip, looking away. She didn’t know what to say.

~

Lotor had a new favorite game. He would give Lance small round stones and have him throw them at various targets around the room. Lance hardly ever missed, thanks to his Paladin training and sharp eyes. Every throw amused the prince, so the shorter man had no problems with complying. Not to mention it was a hands-off activity, which was even better.

“Over there. The center of the headboard.”

Lance picked up another stone, twisting it between his fingers. He took aim, exhaled slowly, then took the shot. The stone smacked right in the center of his target. Lotor clapped happily.

“Again.”

And so Lance did it again. And again. And again. He followed Lotor’s commands, and didn’t miss, and Lotor praised him. It wasn’t long until he ran out of stones. He moved to retrieve them, but Lotor stopped him.

“Come sit with me a minute, Kitten.”

Lance placed himself at Lotor’s side, leaning into the prince’s open arms. He hated how warm he was. He hated his strong embrace.

“Closer. I want to see you.”

Lance was pulled into Lotor’s lap. He adjusted his skirt and wrist band, trying to occupy his eyes. The prince twisted Lance’s hair around a finger, pensive. He weaved little braids into random strands, letting them unravel.

“I wish I could have gotten to you sooner.” He brushed away Lance’s bangs, claws dragging gently against his forehead, before resting behind his ear. The shorter man leaned into the touch, resting his hands on the prince’s shoulders, and Lotor gave a small smile. “I can’t help but feel this is where you belong. Here. With me.”

The prince pressed a kiss to Lance’s temple, then another to his cheek. Lance kept his eyes down.

“It pains me to think of what must have happened to you out there.” He pulled Lance close to his chest, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder. “How badly did they hurt you? How much blood have you lost? My pretty little Kitty, facing things he shouldn’t have to. It’s alright now. I’ll be here for you. I’ll be here for you forever.”

Lotor paused in his musings to pull back and take Lance’s face in his hands. His eyes were warm, reassuring even.

“You’ll be safe, and free from the horrors that lurk out in space. Free from your thoughts. Free from your past. You’re safe with me.”

The prince was too close for comfort, but Lance froze. There was no way out. He could feel Lotor’s breath against his lips, soft and purposeful, but hardly imposing. Lance instinctively dug his nails into Lotor’s shoulders.

And suddenly, the prince's lips were on his. It was gross, slimy, and rough. It was disgusting and so, so wrong that Lance could just throw up. But it's all he had. It's all that's real.

In a locked room where hallucinations plague your very existence, a kiss can be a powerful grounding force. Even one from your captor.

In a locked room where you're cut off from any outside contact, a kiss can be the ultimate comfort. Even if it feels wrong.

In a locked room where your sanity slowly slips away, a kiss can awaken your senses. Even if the world around you is nothing short of a glorified prison cell.

So Lance kissed back.

~

Hunk’s eyes fell blank again at breakfast. The other Paladins tried to help him through it, but that was easier said than done.

Lance’s sacrifice was taking a heavy toll on the Yellow Paladin. He shifted unpredictably between lucidity, and something far too frightening to think about. He stared blankly at some nonspecific point. He seemed unable to do much of anything on his own.

During his moments of clarity, he cooked and baked to keep his hands occupied. He tried wild recipes, challenging himself so he’d have something else - anything else - to think about.

“I’ll take this one,” Pidge volunteered, standing next to their friend.

They maneuvered Hunk’s hand so it was holding his spoon, scooped up some food goo, then brought it up to his lips. Hunk opened his mouth, accepting the bite. Pidge repeated this process a few times before Hunk was able to follow the pattern on his own.

“Is this how most humans respond to situations like this?” Coran asked. The Alteans, who usually had so much to say, didn’t ask many questions about how the Paladins chose to cope, but in Hunk’s case... it was too worrying.

Shiro swallowed the bite on his spoon. “Numbness is common among trauma victims, but I’ve never heard of a case this intense.”

“He used to talk more. Why would he stop?” Allura mused, feeding her mice.

In the two weeks following the armistice, Hunk’s condition got worse and worse. Eventually, he just stopped altogether.

“My guess is nightmares,” Shiro said. “He-“

“Stop.” Keith banged his fist on the table, not enough to cause any damage, but enough to rattle the silverware. “Hunk is right there, stop talking about him like he isn’t.”

The others muttered apologies. A small light came to Hunk’s eyes, so Pidge sat back down. He looked to Keith, but didn’t seem to see him. He saw something beyond what was commonly known as Keith. His blank stare bored deep into the Red Paladin’s soul. A guilt he’d kept locked away in the furthest reaches of his heart reared its ugly head. Keith stood, and left.

Hunk dropped his spoon. Pidge put it back in his hand. He shifted his gaze to his breakfast, then pushed the plate away.

~

Lance had never been hit by a car, but if he had to compare sex with Lotor to one thing it would be that. Fast, painful, sudden. He hated how it felt. He hated how it hurt. He hated that it was the only way to make Lotor stay.

He pushed himself as far into the corner as he could. He piled his bustle into his lap, hoping to free more space. The only thing that accomplished was nestling a painful claustrophobic weight in his lungs.

He hated those Galran claws. He hated how they touched his legs, and scratched his torso. He hated the bite marks on his shoulders.

His hips burned, and a spot on his back was still dripping with blood. He felt no pain, though. Just a thick, hot liquid soaking his dress. He was numb, but hyperaware of everything around him. His heartbeat. The air vents. The sentries outside.

He hated the taste, and the sound, and every word Lotor spoke. He hated Kitty, and Kitten, and every name that was his, but not. He hated this ship. He hated the Galra.

Home was so far away. Everything was so far away. He was trapped in the tiny corner he occupied.

He hated space. He hated Voltron. He hated himself.

Why did freedom have to be so far out of reach? Why was no one looking for him? Why had he spent countless months being toyed with, with no hope for the future? Why was he still here?

He hated the armistice.

Did Lotor even honor their agreement? Was the universe safe? Was Earth safe? Was anything safe?

He hated his hallucinations. He hated how fuzzy the world was when he was alone. He hated how clear the world was when Lotor was around.

The door hissed open. Lance tried to make himself look presentable. The prince chuckled lowly at his toy’s pathetic form.

“Are you not satisfied?” Lance bit his lip and looked away, avoiding the question. “We’ll have to do better this time, my pretty Kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season 5 was good shit huh?
> 
> edit: i fixed the format


	6. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long ass time, and I'm very sorry. I have no excuse, so i won't try and feed you one. Chapter 7 (hopefully) shouldn't take this long

Blue’s love for Lance was boundless. The Bond they shared was stronger than anything she’d ever known before. She cared for him deeply and completely. 

That was why she was hurting so much. Regardless of what that princess may think, Blue was in no way an easy Lion to Bond with. Sure, she was friendly and accepting by nature, but there was so much more to a Bond that just that. It took trust, commitment, hard work, and a whole lot of time. All of which, and more, Lance had provided. He was determined to form a Bond, and it payed off. Blue loved her Paladin. 

She protested when Lance shut off her tracking and dampened her quintessence, but ultimately complied. He’d be upset if she didn’t. He placed a lot of faith on the armistice (which she appropriately detested, as it had separated them). It seemed to be all he really thought about. 

Blue could probably single handily rescue her - to use the only accurate, and possibly biased term - _enslaved_ Paladin, but, again, he wouldn’t like that. 

_Well, that’s not entirely true_ , Blue amended. _Lance would like to be away from Lotor, but he would never do so if it meant hurting so many others_. She wished she could call out to him (she’d tried, but Lance never believed it was her) and expose how unhelpful the armistice really was. Voltron couldn’t liberate any planets or colonies, as that would be seen as attacking the Galra, so what long term good did it really do? Yes, many other planets wouldn’t know the strong arm of the Empire, but that doesn’t mean that the ones who do know can just be swept under the rug. 

The long and short of it was, her Paladin was suffering unnecessarily and Blue was infuriated.   
  
~  
  
That wretched prince had some nerve coming to see her. And to attempt to pilot her, no less! His words dripped with honey as he delicately palmed at her particle barrier (Lance would’ve laughed so hard if he could hear her). When Blue stayed rigidly in place, he cursed under his breath and tried another approach. 

“I understand why you would find me unfavorable, but I can assure you I have not harmed your Paladin, or anyone else for that matter. Not since the armistice.”

_Bullshit!_ Blue wanted to cry, using a term she’d picked up from the Green Paladin. A low, involuntary growl escaped her throat, her eyes blazing yellow. 

Lotor chuckled. “So, you _can_ hear me.” Blue stayed rigid. “Oh, don’t be like that. We’ve made such good progress! Talk to me.”

The prince patiently folded his hands behind his back. The hangar was silent, save for the rhythmic marching of the sentries in the halls. Beyond the partial barrier in the wall, a few scouting ships soared past into the hangar next door. Galran ships were all the same; quiet and punctual. 

Something brightened in Lotor’s eyes as he seemed to see a sign that didn’t exist. “You and I want the same thing. We both want to keep him safe.”

Blue would’ve pounced right then if she could. That stupid, condescending, borderline _sympathetic_ smile made every speck of her quintessence burn. 

“If we could just work together, I know we can give him everything he’s ever wanted and more. My feelings for him are true, and I know yours are too-“

That was it. That was the last fucking straw. Blue acted on instinct. She tore away her particle barrier and jumped into - what the Yellow Paladin endearingly called - attack mode. She growled, low and threatening, daring the prince to say more. 

Lotor took a few steps back, eyes wide. He quickly righted himself, straightening his sleeves and clearing his throat. 

“I see. So, we are not on the same page after all,” he assessed. “I thought we could form a bond of our own, but it seems that will have to wait.”

There was a very distinct difference between a Bond and bonding. When you bond with someone, you form a strong kinship with them. A Bond, however, was so much more powerful. A Bond ties Lion and Paladin together for what is functionally eternity. It allows them to resonate, and connect on the most basic level. Thoughts and feelings are shared through an invisible space accessible only to them. They feel each other’s happiness, anger, pain. They are never truly alone. 

Lotor, as it seemed, did not recognize this distinction. 

Blue wanted nothing more than to crush the prince beneath her powerful metal claws; if she had the Red Lion’s impulse control she would’ve. She knew in the back of her mind that killing the ever-so-important pest would ruin everything. She knew that her beloved Paladin would be upset with her. She knew that she should just _wait_ for the others to arrive. 

Oh, but she hated waiting.  
  
~  
  
Lotor spat out curses under his breath, brow screwed up tight and teeth bared. He walked as quickly down the hall as his injured leg would allow for. His vision danced faintly, his head throbbing more than it ever had, and he could feel a bump forming on the back. He balled his hands into fists, and hissed when his right wrist screamed in protest. He held the affected limb to his chest as he entered the bridge. 

“Axca, Ezor!” He called. Two of his generals turned at attention. “See to it that the ship is moved further out.”

Axca nodded stiffly. “Yes, sir.”

Satisfied, Lotor shrugged off Ezor’s worried glances, and made his way to the medical wing. The sentry on duty was programmed not to ask questions, and just do its job, a quality the prince wished everyone could have. He growled at the bandaging, and only took the provided painkillers because otherwise he’d be unable to walk for much longer.   
Lotor would have to put off any visits to his pet. Was that her plan? Was she trying to separate them for as long as possible? That had to be it. She would try to reach out for him.

Lotor chuckled under his breath at the thought. Oh, she was far too late for that. The prince had him in his grasp, and nothing would ruin that.   
The fact still remained that she had hope. That proved that she still felt their Bond. No matter, that was an easy enough fix. He’d move her as far away as he had to. Hell, he’d tear her apart, piece by piece, if it meant isolating her former Paladin.

He’d succeed, or die trying.   
  
~  
  
As the months passed Blue found herself losing her grasp on Lance’s consciousness more and more. She was beginning to become desperate. She _needed_ him. She _loved_ him. She missed him more than she could quantify. 

The separation was tearing her apart. 

Lance had long since lost hope. His disparaging thoughts shattered her heart, and soon she found herself regressing. 

Lotor visited at least once a month, but she stopped listening to him; she stopped hearing him. He’d talk, but she’d only focus on Lance. He was in so much pain, and she could do nothing but watch. What kind of a Lion was she?! She was a useless partner, and a useless friend! She couldn’t do anything!  
  
_Stop panicking_.  
  
Blue almost jumped. That was a voice she hadn’t heard in a long time.   
  
_We’re coming for you. Both of you_.  
  
The Black Lion’s presence was always calming. He was sturdy and reliable. It really was no wonder he was seen as the perfect leader. Black sent waves of calming thoughts, and Blue felt better than she had in a while.   
  
_You don’t have to baby me._  
  
Black chuckled, then went quiet for a bit. His presence stayed, but he seemed distracted with something.   
  
_It seems they’re ready to go. I’m sorry you’ve have to wait a bit longer than anticipated for rescue_.   
  
Blue’s heart swelled with hope. Who cares how long her rescue takes? Black was a fool for even suggesting it mattered.   
  
_He takes priority_.   
  
The other Lion chuckled again.   
  
_He always has_.   
  
~  
  
_I’m so sorry_.   
  
Blue let out a bitter laugh. What else could she do?   
  
_We’re still looking. We haven’t given up._    
  
Red put up a strong face, but his presence was shaky and tired. He was suffering just as much as she was. His Bond with his Paladin had to be excruciating at this point. Sometimes Blue forgot that.   
  
_So stubborn._  
  
Deflect emotions with jokes. That’s what Lance did, right? How ironic, she always chastised him for these things. Maybe she was picking up his unhealthy habits.   
  
_Don’t pretend. We’re going to find you. I’ll- I’ll search the universe if I have to._  
  
Red sounded gruff and strained. A Lion’s range of emotion was often grossly underestimated, even by their own Paladin. Red was lucky, in that his expressed thoughts and feelings much in the same way he did.   
  
_I don’t doubt that. Just..._  
  
Blue paused. Would he even honor her request? They both detested waiting, and that nagging word “patience”, so she could understand his potential perspective.   
  
_Just what?_  
  
_...Just make sure you save him first. He’s at the edge and so close to falling_.   
  
Red’s presence swelled. He wanted to refuse, she knew he did, but he took a few beats to calm the impulsive anger. He sighed heavily.   
  
_Keith would never forgive me if I didn’t._  
  
Blue always did like that quick-fire human.   
  
_Neither would I._    
  
~  
  
Blue sometimes wondered just where she was in the universe. Lotor had moved the ship so many times, and in increasingly irregular patterns that she’d given up on keeping track long ago. She wondered where Lance was. She knew he was far, what with how weak their connection was becoming. Other times she wondered if it really mattered. No matter the distance she’d never stop reaching out, and the others would never stop searching for Lance, much less her. They were stubborn like that. 

Their determination really did warm her heart, and she was happy that they were all so worried about her, but she couldn’t bring herself to let those feelings consume her. Lance was top priority, no matter what. She was in top shape, the prince never doing anything to harm her. But Lance.... Her poor Paladin.   
  
_How’s he doing?_  
  
Blue jumped at Yellow’s easy, yet anxious presence. She showed that she acknowledged the other Lion, but remained quiet, deep in her Bond. She couldn’t see where Lance was (she didn’t expect to - that ability had long since been lost), but she could _feel_ him. 

He was hurting in a way Blue hadn’t felt before. She could just barely hear the ghosts of his tears. There was a faint stinging sensation - a wound, maybe (she hoped she was wrong). She tried to put a name it all, but nothing seemed to fit. 

Then there was the unmistakable suffocation of fear. Blue tried to send a comforting presence, but she only succeeded in scaring her Paladin more. Her only option was to be a helpless bystander.   
  
_Blue?_  
  
_I’m here..._  
  
_Not good?_  
  
Did she even need to ask? Nothing was good.   
  
_He’s hurting so much. I wish I could do something, but..._  
  
_I understand._  
  
Blue almost snapped at Yellow before realizing that, yes, she actually did understand. Her Paladin was suffering too. Blue cursed herself for being so selfish.   
  
_How’s yours?_  
  
Maybe she could make up for her insensitivity, at least a little bit.   
  
_...He hasn’t spoken in days. Not even to me. When I try to reach into our Bond, it’s like there’s a block in my way. It’s like trying to Bond with something non living. He’s been like this for months..._  
  
Blue had no idea it was so bad. Hunk wasn’t talking? If he wasn’t keeping everyone stable, then-?

Shiro. Of course, it had to be Shiro. He’d always felt responsible for the others. Was he even taking care of himself? From what Black had shared about his Paladin’s nature, Blue could safely guess “no.”  
  
_We’ll save him too._    
  
Yellow chuckled, hollow and bitter.   
  
_Getting Lance back will help a lot. You should have seen him when we had that lead. He finally started looking like his old self. When it came up dry.... I’ve never felt a pain like that._  
  
_I understand._  
  
Yellow and Blue always had a good relationship. They were good friends, of sorts. They were certainly closer to each other than to the others (Green once joked that it was because they were both legs, though if that theory had any traction Green and Red would be friendlier). Communication came easy, and voicing thoughts was as simple as flying. Blue really did cherish their connection. They seemed to really understand each other on a level that did away with explanations and long excuses. They sympathized with each other’s emotions, and did their best to help.

Maybe the Princess had a point - Lions and Paladins were very similar.   
  
~  
  
Deep in the reaches of space, in a secluded corner of a grand castle, a human sat with countless devices strewn about them. Wires connected in seemingly haphazard patterns, but everything functioned as intended. One of the devices let out four quick, mid-toned beeps. After they met their gaze with the screen, a pair of bespectacled eyes widened, and a bright smile broke out on their face.


End file.
